40 Years Later
by meekerhpd
Summary: A section of the Travis County Sheriff's Office's SWAT Team invade the Sawyer Residence.


Lt. James Harris of the Travis County Sheriff's Office walked quickly through the station. He was 5 minutes late for his meeting with the SWAT Unit. They'd gotten a tip that a family of cannibals had been spotted. He'd called in the unit after he got the call from the source. He hadn't been able to reach the source since. He pushed open the door to the squad room and walked to the podium.

"Alright, quiet down y'all," James said, looking at his team members. "We've got a tip that the some small time family of killers has been spotted about 20 miles off of Market 967. Our source says, they've got a lot guts and they hate the law. Watch your asses and use extreme caution. They're liable to armed and extremely dangerous. We set out immediately. Any questions?"

Michael Dudley, the team's medic spoke up. "Yeah, just one. Why are we still sitting around here, when we can be kicking these basterd's asses around the moon right now?"

The rest of team hollered in agreement. James nodded his head

"Lock n' Load," He said, as the team dispersed. "Meet in up in the motor pool in 5 minutes,"

5 minutes later…

"Go, move it, move it, move it," Lt. Harris said, as his team loaded up into a Police-issue Ford L-Series van. "Where the hell's Kramer?!"

_I swear that woman is always fucking late_, James thought to himself. _I wouldn't be surprised if she was late to her own funeral. _

"Here I am, sir," She said, sporting a MP5A2.

She and James climbed in, James shutting the doors behind him.

"Okay, let's go," James said to the driver.

James looked over his team as the van started.

Zack Harwood was ex-special forces, did time in Afgan, and received Purple Heart with Cluster and an Honorary Discharge from duty after receiving shrapnel to the knee. He joined the Travis County Sheriff's Office back in '05. He was the best medic James knew.

Michael Dudley was one of the two entry team members. He had a college degree in Psychology and served in the marines and joined the department in '11.

Penny Kramer was the other entry team member. She attended college at KU, received a Ph.D. in public health and joined the Travis County Sheriff's Office in '87 making her the officer with the most experience on the job.

Barbara Tholen was a Sergeant for the T.C.S.O. She served with the navy from 1986 to '91. She earned a Navy Cross during her participation during the Gulf War, during which, she was SEAL. She joined the T.C.S.O. back in '03.

James Harris was their commanding officer. He worked at a field hospital during Operation Uphold Democracy, rubbing elbows with corpsmen and medics. He was relieved of duty in '96, joining the T.C.S.O. soon after.

"Listen up," James yelled. "All of you are to use extreme caution when entering the residence. Make sure your weapons are loaded and safeties are off. Understood?"

"Yes sir," They all said, in unity.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Except for the sound of Dudley constantly checking his gun. After the 20th time, James's voice rose.

"Dudley! I swear, if you check that gun one more time you're riding on the roof!" He yelled.

Dudley's eyes widened and he silently placed his MP5 at his feet. James shook his head and looked out the window. The bustling city had sense turned to countryside. Soon the van turned off road. They stopped about 2 miles away from the residence. Night had since fallen upon them. The team unloaded and gathered around the hood where James stood, with a map and flashlight.

"All right, here's how it's gonna work. Kramer and Dudley, you two will enter through the east door. Harwood and I will enter through the front with CS gas and masks. Tholen?" James said, marking a blueprint of the house.

"Yes, sir," Tholen stated.

"You're with me and Harwood. Let's go to work," James said, folding the blueprint and putting in into a pouch in his vest.

The team went and hid in the woods until a truck pulled up to the house. Kramer and Dudley busted in the backdoor while James waited for their signal.

"Drop the chainsaw. Alpha leader, bring them in," Dudley said over the radio. "Alpha leader hit it. Br…"

"Repeat your transmission. Alpha leader to Bravo Four, please continue relay," James responded.

"Where's backup?" Penny asked, worried.

"Alpha leader, bring them in. Hit it," Michael tried again.

"Mike, I'm only getting static," Kramer said, training her gun on the oldest of the three.

"It's all static. The radios are fucked," James said.

"Something funny? Something funny?" Michael asked, holding his gun on Chop-Top.

"Mike, where are they?" Penny asked, with a terrible feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly Leatherface knocked Penny's MP5 out of her hands. He put her in a headlock.

"Looks like we got us a situation here," Dudley said.

"You won't shoot," Drayton stated.

"You got a saw to his head, so you think I won't splatter you all over?" Dudley said.

"That's what he thinks," Drayton said.

"My partner came here tonight prepared to die,"

"Hell... Hell, no!" Penny screamed.

"Incinerating trash like you. Ready to die, right, Penny?" Michael said.

"The fuck I want to do that for?" She said, trembling

"Scared, ain't you, girl?" Chop-Top said.

"A: Put the gun down, tell me who you are and maybe I'll just pop one in your shoulder. Or B: Keep acting all Brody and I'll put one in your chest," He said, clicking his safety off.

"Or C: You know, take the time to talk a minute. You know, de-escalate the situation," Penny pleaded.

"See, that's my partner's new spiritual bullshit. Me? I actually prefer shooting motherfuckers," Michael said, swinging his gun around.

"A lot of movement going on. Can't see the entry-team. I think something's going down," Tholen reported.

"Don't move yet," James ordered.

"Mike, the man has a chainsaw to my head,"

"He'll put it down if a hollow point's in his eye! I'll hot this fool," He said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"Calm down," Penny said.

"Calm down? I'm calm! I'm calm!" He said as they started to move. "Hey! Whoa! Whoa! I am way too unstable for that bullshit! Stop all the goddamned movement! Everybody stop moving!"

"We got our rights," Chop-Top said.

"Exercise your right to shut the fuck up," Dudley said. "You got 5 seconds to drop your weapon," He said as Penny tried to reason with Leatherface.

"He has anger issue problems!"

'One,"

"He goes to bed early for this shit! Just to wake up to pop one in a motherfucker!"

"Two!"

"Mike, no!" Penny yelled, as an old man popped up and ineffectively swung a sledgehammer at Dudley.

Dudley put a round into his heart as Chop-Top yelled out "Grandpa!" and Penny broke out of her attacker's restraint.

"Rock 'n' roll! Let's go!" James yelled hearing the shots.

"Kill them cops!" The one in overalls said.

Leatherface disappeared into the other room as CS gas filled the house.

James busted down the front door and ran through with Tholen and Harwood close behind.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Come on, go!" James yelled.

Kramer approached the door that Leatherface had disappeared through.

"Get down! Drop it!" She heard from the next room. She stuck her head into the room. She tried to pull back out but too late. A hammer struck her head. She saw the masked figure above her after she fell. He continued to slam it against her skull. Her legs began convulsing, and he swung once more and she lied still, taking her final breath of air.

"I didn't do shit!" Drayton insisted.

"Get your hands up," Tholen ordered.

"I didn't do it!" He said, as the plastic cuffs were placed on him.

Dudley returned to the kitchen to see Penny dead on the floor.

"Oh shit," He said. "James, I think to need to see this,"

James walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Penny on the floor. He spoke into his radio.

"All units converge on hallway, repeat all units converge on hallway," James said, walking away.

"Penny's dead. By the looks of the wound, her skull was fractured. The fracture caused a massive hemorrhage to the brain. I want the bastard who did found. I'm hereby giving the order to shoot on sight," He said.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hallway flew open and a chainsaw-wielding manic stepped out.

"Fire," James said, aiming his M4.

They opened fire on the cop killer. Multiple 9x19mm, 12 Gauge, and 5.56mm rounds hit him causing him to fall back and slip to his death, down the stairs. James pulled a fragmentation grenade out of his belt and pulled the ring out.

"This one's for Penny," He said, as he threw it down the stairs.

He turned and walked away, looking at each of his team members as the grenade went off, burying Kramer's killer.


End file.
